Say That You Love Me
by FuujiAnima
Summary: Naruto yang sedang berlatih tiba-tiba diculik oleh anak buah Sasuke atas permintaan Sasuke sendiri. Apa yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke dengan Naruto? Yaoi Alert
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini dimuat karena permintaan seseorang xixixixixi..

gomen kl byk salah soalnya dah agak lama bertengger di folder laptop

akhir kata selamat menikmati

* * *

**Say that You Love Me**

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi-sama

Rating : M

* * *

Suatu hari Sasuke memerintahkan Suigetsu, Karin, dan Jugo, untuk menangkap Naruto tanpa harus membunuhnya yang tentunya membuat bingung Suigetsu, Karin, dan Jugo. Saat itu Naruto sedang berlatih sendirian dengan kagebunshin no jutsunya. Naruto yang sudah kecapaian tidak dapat bertarung dengan kekuatan yang maksimal dimanfaatkan mereka untuk memasukkan gelang penahan cakra agar kyuubi tidak keluar. Penangkapan dilakukan dengan mulus tanpa susah payah. Naruto pun tidak sadarkan diri.

Naruto yang sudah sadar bingung dia berada dimana, dan mengapa teman Sasuke menangkapnya. Yang dia tahu kedua tangannya terikat dan terdapat gelang penahan cakra. Tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Sasuke.

"Hoi dobe sudah lama tak bertemu, walaupun sekarang kamu sedang terikat. Hehehe." Senyum Sasuke meremehkan.

"Sasuke.. Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku. Hah!" perasaan Naruto berkecamuk antara marah dan senang karena dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke walau situasinya dia ditangkap oleh Sasuke "Mengapa setelah kau membunuh Orochimaru kau tidak kembali lagi ke Konoha? Teman-teman menunggumu Sasuke!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum simpul "Kalau kau dobe apa kau tidak kangen padaku?"

"Eh.. Itu aku.. Aku kangen padamu Sasuke. Karena itu.." belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Awalnya Naruto tidak mau membuka mulutnya tapi karena Sasuke mulai membuka zipper pakaian Naruto dan memainkan tangannya di tubuh Naruto membuat Naruto mendesah, dan itu tidak disia-siakan Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam gua mulut Naruto. Saat Sasuke mulai tidak mencium Naruto lagi untuk mengambil nafas. "Sasuke teme apa yang kau lakukan? I..Ini tidak benar. Kita kan sesama cowo dan Sakura menunggumu, Sasuke". Mendengar nama Sakura dari mulut Naruto, Sasuke mulai menyerang Naruto lagi dengan lebih agresif. Dia mulai menjilat dan mengisap nipple Naruto tidak lupa tangan Sasuke menelanjangi tubuh Naruto sehingga Naruto sudah telanjang bulat dan tangannya bermain-main di tempat sensitif Naruto. "Hen..Hentikan Sasuke.. Akh.." Sasuke memasukkan satu jarinya di dalam tubuh Naruto melalui selangkangan Naruto yang membuat Naruto gemetar ketakutan. Begitu tubuh Naruto mulai biasa Sasuke mulai memasukkan jarinya yang kedua begitu seterusnya sampai ketiga jarinya telah masuk. Tubuh Naruto mulai menegang. Sasuke mulai menggantikan ketiga jarinya dengan miliknya yang sedikit demi sedikit masuk secara perlahan. "Akh.. Sa..sakit..Sasu..ke.." Nafas Naruto mulai memburu membuat Sasuke tambah tidak tahan dengan pesona tubuh Naruto. Sasuke mulai mempercepat gerakan miliknya yang membuat Naruto tidak tahan dan membuat Naruto mengeluarkan cairan putih. "hah..hah..hah..." Naruto sudah tidak kuat setelah berkali-kali Sasuke dengan paksa melakukan seks. "Naruto..." ujar Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Sasuke.. Kenapa kau lakukan ini.." gumam Naruto yang sudah terlalu lelah tertidur sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sasuke membisikan kata-kata ketelinga Naruto yang sudah tertidur "Aku lakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu Naruto. Tapi aku tidak bisa kembali ke Konoha untuk saat ini"

Seharian ini Sasuke berada di dalam kamarnya dimana Naruto disekap yang tentunya membuat Suigetsu, Karin, dan Jugo bingung. Mereka hanya melihat Sasuke keluar masuk hanya saat waktunya makan.

"Naruto ayo makan" sambil ancang-ancang untuk menyuapi.

"Tidak mau kalau kau mau kembali ke Konoha. Aku baru mau makan" Naruto lagi kesal karena Sasuke telah melakukan "hal itu" terus-menerus tiap hari.

"Hmm. Ya udah ini ramen yang kau suka lho rasa miso paling ntar kau rugi" Kata Sasuke sambil memakan ramennya.

Naruto tidak tahan melihat Sasuke makan di depannya. Bau ramen yang sedap membuat Naruto kelaparan dan mulai keluar air liurnya.

Sasuke yang melihat langsung bertanya lagi "Yakin ga mau?"

Sambil menelan air liur "A..Aku mau.."

Sasuke tersenyum senyum kemenangan dan mulai menyuapi Naruto.

Begitu beres makan Sasuke yang daritadi sudah memperhatikan bibir Naruto langsung menciumnya lagi. Naruto meronta-ronta tapi tidak ada gunanya. Begitu Sasuke beres dengan ciumannya, Naruto bicara "Sasuke.. Ternyata kamu sama aja dengan Itachi"

Sasuke yang mendengar nama Itachi langsung marah "Jangan pernah bilang kalau aku sama dengan Itachi! Lagipula bagian mana yang mirip Hah!"

"Itachi... Juga melakukan hal itu padaku dia menculikku selama beberapa minggu dan itu membuatku trauma setiap aku bertemu dengan dia.." Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"A..apa maksudmu! Di..dia telah memperkosamu? Naruto!" Sasuke menjadi sangat marah.

"I..Iya" Naruto kaget Sasuke bisa begitu marah mendengar hal itu.

"Itachi.. Aku akan membunuhmu!" Mata Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi saringan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuhmu lagi Naruto!" dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke pergi.

"Sasuke?" Naruto telah ditinggal sendirian.

* * *

Sasuke memerintahkan Karin dan Jugo untuk menemaninya ke tempat persembunyian Akatsuki untuk menemukan Itachi sedangkan Suigetsu ditugaskan untuk menjaga Naruto. Setelah Sasuke dan yang lainnya berangkat, Suigetsu masuk ke tempat Naruto disekap walau Sasuke telah melarangnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa menjaganya kalau aku tidak boleh masuk. Aneh-aneh saja" Suigetsu awalnya kaget karena menemukan Naruto yang telah telanjang bulat dengan banyak bekas kissmark dan hanya ditutupi oleh selimut putih Sasuke. "Kau..Kenapa ada disini" tanya Naruto.

"Hehehe.. Aku disuruh Sasuke untuk menjagamu sampai Sasuke dan yang lainnya balik setelah membunuh Itachi"

Suigetsu mulai memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

"A..apa yang kau liat!"

"Heh.. Sepertinya aku tidak akan mati kebosanan menjagamu.. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu dari jarak dekat.. Teman baik dari Sasuke yang dulu ya.."

"Emang salah kalau dulu aku teman baiknya"

"Hmm.. Tidak apa-apa hanya saja apa dari dulu kau mempunyai tubuh yang seksi ini?" Suigetsu tersenyum licik.

"Maaa... Mana aku tahu" Naruto mukanya memerah karena tubuhnya dibilang seksi.

"Dari dulu aku curiga kalau Sasuke sudah menyukaimu"

"Tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku. Dari dulu yang dia lakukan denganku hanyalah kalau tidak berantem kami saling menunjukkan kehebatan kami masing-masing walau dari dulu aku selalu kalah.."

"Hmm.. Sepertinya kamu juga menyukai Sasuke ya. Abisnya setiap membicarakan tentang dia kamu terlihat gembira sekali."

"A..aku tidak tahu juga mengenai perasaanku. Tapi yang kutahu aku menganggapnya seperti keluarga"

"Keluarga ya.. Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu, Naruto"

"Heh!" Naruto kaget dan dia tahu pasti mukanya merah sekali "a..apa yang kau suka dariku?"

"Hem.. Kamu itu anak yang menarik dan yang membuatku paling suka selain badanmu yang seksi yaitu matamu yang sebiru lautan"

Naruto tambah merah mukanya gara-gara perkataan Suigetsu. Tapi ada satu hal yang dipikirkan Naruto.. "Tapi.. Bukankah kita sesama cowo dan itu kan tidak benar" Suigetsu tertawa "Selama ada rasa cinta mau cowo dan cowo hal itu tidak masalah"

Naruto terdiam berpikir apa yang dia rasakan sama Sasuke tapi tiba-tiba pikiran Naruto terpecah oleh Suigetsu yang mulai naik ke ranjang dan berhenti di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Suigetsu? Kumohon jangan lakukan apa-apa padaku" Naruto mulai panik.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Kan Sasuke lagi pergi tidak ada yang tahu kok." Naruto tambah panik ketika selimutnya diambil sehingga dia terlihat telanjang bulat sekarang dan Suigetsu yang mulai mendekatkan jarak bibir mereka. "Suigetsu..." Naruto hanya bisa pasrah. "Sudah kubilang Naruto aku mencintaimu" Suigetsu mulai mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto. 'Hnnh.." Naruto mendesah karena lidah Suigetsu bermain-main dalam mulutnya. Tapi Naruto yang teringat oleh Sasuke langsung menggigit lidah Suigetsu. Suigetsu langsung menarik lagi lidahnya dan melihat Naruto menangis "Naruto..."

"Kumohon hiks jangan lakukan hiks hal itu" Suigetsu membelai pipi Naruto. "Kalau mau jujur Naruto ini pertama kalinya aku memperlakukan seseorang dengan lembut seperti ini." Naruto memandang Suigetsu "Ma..Maaf tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa" Naruto merasa bersalah.

"hmmh sudahlah aku pergi dulu dari kamar ini deh kalau aku lama-lama disini aku takut akan menyentuhmu lagi dan nanti kalau Sasuke tahu bisa gawat." Suigetsu beranjak pergi.

"A..Anu.." kata Naruto.

Suigetsu menoleh

"Terima kasih" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Saat itu Sasuke, Karin, dan Jugo sedang menyusup ke markas Akatsuki. Setelah melumpuhkan beberapa penjaga, Sasuke menemukan ruangan yang digunakan Itachi. Begitu memasuki ruangan tersebut Itachi tidak ada tapi ada yang membuat Sasuke geram di ruangan tersebut banyak sekali foto-foto Naruto ntah dari pose biasa sampai saat Naruto diperkosa oleh Itachi. "Itachi!" Kata Sasuke geram sambil merobek foto-foto tersebut. Sasuke lalu keluar dan memerintah Karin untuk melacak jejak Itachi.

Saat Naruto sedang tertidur, tiba-tiba terdapat suara dentuman yang besar seperti seseorang sedang bertarung. Naruto yang terbangun bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi apakah teman-temannya datang untuk menolongnya atau bukan. Pintu terbuka tapi yang terlihat bukanlah temannya, Sasuke, maupun Suigetsu melainkan Itachi dengan Suigetsu yang sudah tergeletak dilantai. "I..Itachi" ujar Naruto ketakutan.

"Naruto aku kangen sama kamu apa kamu tidak kangen padaku?"

Terjadi hal yang mengejutkan, ternyata Itachi sedang menuju tempat Naruto berada menurut Karin. Maka Sasuke dan yang lain langsung bergegas kembali ke markas mereka.

Naruto yang sedang lelah dihipnotis oleh Itachi sehingga tertidur. Suigetsu yang masih bisa bangun lantas langsung menyerang Itachi tapi apa mau dikata Itachi terlalu kuat, Suigetsu pun terlempar sampai tak sadarkan diri.

"Hngh.. Dasar lemah" Itachi berjalan keluar dengan menggendong Naruto dengan ala putri. "Naruto kamu adalah milikku bukan milik orang lain apalagi milik adikku tersayang itu."

Begitu Sasuke sampai Naruto sudah tidak ada yang ditemukannya hanyalah puing-puing markasnya dan Suigetsu yang terluka parah. Hal ini membuat Karin dan Jugo kaget dengan kekuatan Itachi. "Karin coba lacak lagi kemana Itachi pergi!" ucap Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Ba..Baik" Karin mencoba memfokuskan kekuatannya

Naruto terbangun dan dia kaget ternyata dia terbangun di tempat dia pernah diperkosa oleh Itachi, markas Itachi yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh Akatsuki. Begitu teringat oleh ingatannya saat dia diperkosa dia gemetar dengan hebat. "Naruto kau sudah bangun" Itachi langsung duduk di sebelah Naruto yang membuat Naruto makin takut. "Wah-wah kamu takut ya tenang saja sekarang aku akan pelan-pelan kok tidak kayak dulu karena kamunya juga berontak terus sih jadinya kan aku terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan padamu, Naruto" Itachi memegang pundak Naruto. Naruto langsung kabur menuju pintu keluar yang ternyata telah dikunci, jendela saja tidak ada membuat Naruto tersungkur lemas.

"Hhh.. Naruto kamu tidak akan bisa kabur. Sudah lama ya sejak aku menyentuhmu saat itu bajumu belum seperti sekarang dan sekarang tubuhmu makin matang saja Naruto" Kata Itachi sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto hanya bisa menangis dan pasrah karena dengan gelang penahan cakra ditangannya dia tak mampu melawan Itachi.

"A..apa kau akan melepaskanku lagi?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Sepertinya..Tidak!" Itachi mengembangkan senyumannya yang licik.

Mata Naruto langsung terbelalak kalau gitu dia tak bisa bertemu dengan yang lain lagi. Itachi pun mulai menyerang Naruto dengan sangat agresif.

"Karin kau yakin arahnya ke sini" Tanya Sasuke karena yang dia lihat hanyalah pepohonan saja.

"100% yakin Sasuke. Jangan remehkan insting seorang wanita" sahut Karin.

"Aku pasti akan membantumu mendapatkannya Sasuke" ucap Jugo.

"Cih kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak lengah. Maafkan aku Sasuke" Suigetsu bermuka sedih sampai teman-temannya kaget.

"Karin, Jugo kalian duluan ada yang mau kubicarakan dulu dengan Suigetsu"

"Baik" mereka pun pergi.

"Suigetsu daritadi ada yang mengganggu pikiranku.. Apa kau juga menyukai Naruto?"

Awalnya Suigetsu agak segan memberitahu Sasuke perasaannya "Iya Sasuke aku juga menyukai Naruto. Tapi aku berani jamin aku akan tidak menyentuhnya karena... Aku merasakannya.. Naruto juga menyukai kamu Sasuke.. Hanya saja sepertinya dia belum menyadarinya, karena itu aku tidak akan membiarkan Itachi membuat sedih Naruto"

"Suigetsu hmm... Kamu itu bodoh" Ujar Sasuke dingin walaupun sebenarnya dia senang karena Naruto juga ternyata menyukainya.

"Apa-apaan sih!"

Mereka pun menyusul Karin dan Jugo.

"Hen...Hentikan..Akh.." Naruto tidak kuat dengan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Itachi. "Naruto.. Aku menginginkanmu.."

"Asal kau tahu saja Itachi.. Yang kusukai hanyalah Sasuke!" Itachi langsung berhenti begitu mendengar nama Sasuke dari mulut Naruto. Naruto pun mengambil nafas. "Naruto... Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku.. Bagaimanapun caranya.." Itachi tersenyum sangat menyeramkan yang membuat Naruto sangat ketakutan sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa. 'Sasuke... Aku takut.. Sasuke..' Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto yang sudah lemas tidak dapat melawan. Perlahan tapi pasti Itachi mengangkat Naruto dan mulai menusukan membuat Naruto gemetar dengan hebatnya. Lalu Itachi mulai menekan Naruto sedikit demi sedikit agar miliknya bisa masuk sepenuhnya. "Ugh..." gumam Naruto yang kesakitan. Begitu selesai Itachi langsung menghipnotis Naruto agar terus mengingat saat melakukan seks hal itu membuat Naruto sangat menderita. Mengingat ia akan terus begini selamanya Naruto hanya bisa menangis dan menangis.

"hmm sepertinya adikku sudah hampir sampai untuk melihat pertunjukan utama." Itachi tersenyum licik. Karin berkata "Ini dia tersembunyi dengan baik di bawah tanah." Mereka pun masuk dengan cepat namun hati-hati.

Naruto yang masih didalam hipnotis Itachi terus merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan menjijikan dari Itachi, dia tidak tahan lagi. Sasuke yang sedang mencari-cari Naruto malah bertemu dengan Itachi "Itachi!!! Dimana kau sembunyikan Naruto!"

"Sabar Sasuke adikku pertunjukan utama sebentar lagi akan tampil"

"A..Apa maksudmu!"

Dari bawah muncul sesosok tubuh Naruto yang sedang kesakitan akibat Itachi terikat. Tanpa aba-aba Itachi menghipnotis mereka semua sehingga tidak dapat bergerak. Sasuke yang sadar telah terhipnotis sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melihat Itachi mendekati Naruto dan mulai memperkosanya lagi di depan matanya. "Itachi! Hentikan jangan lakukan itu!" Sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mulai mencium Naruto dan meraba-raba bagian sensitifnya "Akh..."kata Naruto lemas.

"Sasuke?"Naruto berkata sambil menitikan air mata.

Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan pemandangan tersebut langsung melepaskan belenggu mangekyou saringan milik Itachi dan mulai menyerang Itachi.

* * *

TBC

bagi yg merasa suka en ingin ngereview karena ada kesalahan apa pun silahkan :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter ini adalah chapter final :D

maaf ya sedikit chapternya

akhir kata thanks for reading

* * *

**Say that You Love Me chapter 2  
**

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi-sama

Rating : M

* * *

"Itachiiiiii!!!!" serang Sasuke mengeluarkan mata Saringannya.

Itachi langsung menghindar dan membalas tiap serangan Sasuke dengan baik. Selagi Sasuke dan Itachi sedang bertarung, anak buah Sasuke yang terlepas dari hipnotis tersebut langsung berupaya menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Naruto bertahanlah!" seru Suigetsu sambil melepaskan ikatan Naruto dan membenarkan pakaian Naruto.

"Sa..sasuke…" gumam Naruto khawatir namun ia sangat lemas setelah apa yang telah diperbuat oleh Itachi.

"Karin kamu bawa Naruto ke tempat aman biar kita yang membantu Sasuke." Perintah Suigetsu yang langsung pergi diikuti oleh Jugo untuk membantu Sasuke.

"Kalian jangan ikut-ikutan." Kata Itachi langsung memukul mereka berdua dengan cepat sehingga mereka terluka.

"Suigetsu! Jugo!" teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menyerang Itachi lagi, namun Itachi berpindah dengan cepat ke belakang Sasuke dan langsung memukul jatuh Sasuke dengan keras.

"Wuagh!" kata Sasuke kesakitan. Namun Itachi malah menginjak Sasuke sehingga dia susah bergerak.

"Hehehe.. tidak bisa bergerak lagi? Adikku sayang?" Tanya Itachi dengan senyum yang sangat licik.

"Sial!!" marah Sasuke memutar badannya lalu melukai kaki Itachi dengan kunainya. "Akh!" Itachi kesakitan disaat itu Sasuke langsung menyerang balik Itachi dengan cepat tepat dijantung Itachi.

"Hah…hah…hah…" Sasuke kecapaian setelah pertarungannya dengan Itachi.

"Sa..sasu…ke..kau...memang..adik..ku.." gumam Itachi kemudian dia pun meninggal.

Sasuke yang tersadar langsung menuju ke arah Naruto yang terkulai lemas bersama Karin.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengelus wajah Naruto.

"Sasuke…kau selamat…" gumam Naruto tersenyum.

"Iya Naruto.. kau bisa beristirahat." Kata Sasuke tersenyum.

"Woi kalian jangan lupakan kami." Seru Suigetsu dan Jugo yang dating dengan susah payah karena luka yang cukup parah.

"Sasuke lebih baik kita segera mencari tempat tinggal untuk sementara untuk mengobati luka kalian." Kata Karin.

"Baiklah kita…ke Konoha." Kata Sasuke yang membuat anak buahnya kaget.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto kaget juga.

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke ke telinga Naruto yang tentunya membuat Naruto tersenyum.

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

'Hari ini, Sasuke minta aku bantuin beres-beres rumahnya, ya.' pikir Naruto sambil berjalan menuju ke rumah Sasuke.

'Sasuke setelah balik ke Konoha entah kenapa sifatnya berubah.. ia menjadi lebih baik..membuat aku jadi....'

'Akhh apa yang kupikirkan... lagipula hari ini cuman bantuin beres-beres rumah kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar begini.. Sasuke.. apa yang kamu lakukan padaku?' pikir Naruto yang bingung dengan perasaannya.

**Rumah Sasuke**

"Sa…Sasukee.. jangan saat ini yang lain sedang disini." Kata Naruto yang diserang Sasuke di kamarnya.

"Tenang mereka semua sudah kusuruh untuk tidak peduli dengan yang kita lakukan di kamar." Senyum Sasuke licik.

"Ja..jadi kau sudah merencanakan semuanya? Soal bersih-bersih rumahmu juga bagian dari taktikmu?" Tanya Naruto panik.

"Begitulah kau begitu polos, Naruto.." senyum Sasuke kemudian mulai mencium Naruto dengan dalam seakan ingin melumat bibir Naruto.

"Hnngh…Sasuke…" gumam Naruto disela-sela ciumannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka resleting baju Naruto dan dengan perlahan menyentuh nipple Naruto yang menggiurkan itu. Begitu puas mencium Naruto, Sasuke langsung menghisap dan menjilati nipple Naruto yang berwarna pink itu. "Hnnn..ngh…" desah Naruto tidak tahan dengan manuver-menuver yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti dan tersenyum licik membuat Naruto kebingungan.

"Kalau kau mau aku meneruskannya.. bilang kau mencintaiku, Naruto.." bisik Sasuke menggoda.

"Sa..Sasuke..apa yang kamu bicarakan.." Naruto mukanya mulai memerah. Sasuke tidak berbicara apa-apa hanya terus memandangi Naruto dengan lekat, yang tentunya membuat Naruto wajahnya menjadi sangat memerah.

"Ugh..ba..baiklah..Teme! Aku mencintaimu Sasuke..puas?!" kata Naruto yang langsung membuat Sasuke menyerang Naruto lagi.

"Akh..Sa..sasuke.." desah Naruto saat selangkangannya telah dimasuki oleh milik Sasuke yang besar.

"Naruto…aku mencintaimu…" gumam Sasuke sambil menggerakan miliknya masuk keluar. "Hnghh…angh..." desah Naruto semakin tidak tahan, tubuhnya makin tidak terkontrol oleh kenikmatan, hingga akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya yang berwarna putih. Sasuke yang sudah diambang batas akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya didalam tubuh Naruto. "Nghh.." gumam Sasuke sambil memeluk erat Naruto. Cairan mereka berdua mengotori sprei yang baru mereka ganti bersama.

"Akh ntar kita harus membersihkannya." Kata Naruto panik.

"Naruto sekarang kita santai saja dulu..nanti baru kita ganti bersama, ya." Senyum lembut Sasuke sambil terus memeluk Naruto.

"I..iya.." kata Naruto mulai memerah lagi mukanya.

"Ah abis ini kita mandi bersama yuk." Kata Sasuke semangat.

"….Sasuke kau hentai!!" teriak Naruto yang menggema hingga se Konoha.

* * *

Di ruang tamu

"Hhhh.. sepertinya mereka melupakan kita, ya." Gumam Suigetsu sambil meminum tehnya santai.

"Iya begitulah.. hah…." Kata Jugo dan Karin kompak.

'Tapi tidak apa-apa sejak bertemu lagi dengan Naruto sepertinya luka hati Sasuke sudah terangkat.' pikir mereka bersama sambil tersenyum

* * *

**OWARI**

maaf kalau aku kurang pintar menrantai kata-kata saat waktunya pertarungan Sasuke dan Itachi jadi aneh dan cepat sekali

(soalnya buta soal fic pertarungan)

bagi yg merasa suka en ingin ngereview karena ada kesalahan apa pun silahkan :D


End file.
